Über Terry Pratchett
[thumb|Terry Pratchett 2011 (Bild: Luigi Novi [CC-BY-3.0 (http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0) or CC-BY-3.0 (http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0), via Wikimedia Commons)]] Auszug aus dem Wikipedia-Artikel über Terry Pratchett: Sir Terence David John Pratchett, OBE, alias Terry Pratchett (* 28. April 1948 in Beaconsfield, Buckinghamshire, England) ist ein britischer Fantasy-Schriftsteller. Seine bekanntesten Werke sind seine Scheibenwelt-Romane, die in 37 Sprachen übersetzt wurden. Weltweit wurden rund 60 Millionen seiner Bücher verkauft. Pratchett lebt mit seiner Frau Lyn in der englischen Grafschaft Wiltshire. Die Scheibenwelt Seinen Scheibenwelt-Romanen verdankt Terry Pratchett seine weltweite Bekanntheit und seine große Fangemeinde. Die Geschichten dieser Roman-Reihe spielen auf der „Scheibenwelt“, die flach ist und von vier Elefanten getragen wird, die ihrerseits auf dem Rücken einer riesigen Schildkröte stehen, welche durch das Weltall „rudert“. Bei den Scheibenwelt-Geschichten handelt es sich jedoch nicht nur um klassische Fantasy-Romane, die in einer fiktiven Welt spielen – vielmehr werden in ihnen sowohl klassische Fantasy- und Science-Fiction-Motive parodiert als auch Themen des alltäglichen Lebens wie Rock ’n’ Roll, Filme, Glaubwürdigkeit der Presse, Religion, Philosophie, Wirtschaft, chinesische und ägyptische Geschichte, Politik (z. B. Regierungsformen), Krieg und vieles mehr. Gut erhaltene Erstausgaben von Pratchetts frühen Scheibenweltromanen sind innerhalb der Fangemeinde sehr wertvoll: Die gebundene Erstausgabe von „The Colour of Magic“ („Die Farben der Magie“) ist derzeit mehr als £ 2000 wert. Insgesamt wurden 4500 Stück gedruckt, 506 davon wurden in Großbritannien verkauft. „The Light Fantastic“ („Das Licht der Phantasie“) wird um £ 1000–1500 gehandelt. Die Umschläge aller Scheibenweltromane, die bis 2001 in Großbritannien verkauft wurden, hat Josh Kirby gestaltet. Nach Kirbys Tod übernahm Paul Kidby, der zuvor schon Scheibenwelt-Illustrationen angefertigt hatte, die Umschlaggestaltung der britischen Ausgaben. Teilweise wurden die Umschlaggestaltungen mit farblichen Abwandlungen auch für die deutschsprachigen Ausgaben verwendet. Pratchett wird in seinem Fankreis oft respektvoll Pterry genannt, eine Reverenz an die stummen P der Figuren (wie zum Beispiel Pteppic) in dem Roman Pyramiden, die ihrerseits auf Ptolemaios, den makedonischen Namen diverser Pharaonen anspielen, und obendrein eine Verknüpfung (des Initials) seines Nachnamens mit seinem Vornamen. Die Scheibenwelt-Romane #Die Farben der Magie The Colour of Magic ''1983 #Das Licht der Phantasie ''The Light Fantastic ''1986 #Das Erbe des Zauberers ''Equal Rites 1987 #Gevatter Tod Mort 1987 #Der Zauberhut Sourcery 1988 #MacBest Wyrd Sisters 1988 #Pyramiden Pyramids 1989 #Wachen! Wachen! Guards! Guards! 1989 #Faust Eric Faust Eric 1990 #Voll im Bilde Moving Pictures 1990 #Alles Sense Reaper Man 1991 #Total verhext Witches Abroad 1991 #Einfach göttlich Small Gods 1992 #Lords und Ladies Lords and Ladies 1992 #Helle Barden Men at Arms 1993 #Rollende Steine Soul Music 1994 #Echt zauberhaft Interesting Times 1994 #Mummenschanz Maskerade 1995 #Hohle Köpfe Feet of Clay 1996 #Schweinsgalopp Hogfather 1996 #Fliegende Fetzen Jingo ''1997 #Heiße Hüpfer ''The Last Continent 1998 #Ruhig Blut Carpe Jugulum 1998 #Der fünfte Elefant The Fifth Elephant 1999 #Die volle Wahrheit The Truth 2000 #Der Zeitdieb Thief of Time 2001 #Wahre Helden The Last Hero 2001 #Maurice der Kater The Amazing Maurice and His Educated Rodents 2001 #Die Nachtwächter Night Watch 2002 #Kleine freie Männer The Wee Free Men 2003 #Weiberregiment Monstrous Regiment 2003 #Ein Hut voller Sterne A Hat Full of Sky 2004 #Ab die Post Going Postal 2004 #Klonk! Thud! 2005 #Der Winterschmied Wintersmith 2006 #Schöne Scheine Making Money 2007 #Der Club der unsichtbaren Gelehrten Unseen Academicals 2009 #Das Mitternachtskleid I Shall Wear Midnight 2010 #Steife Prise Snuff 2011 #(noch kein Titel) Raising Steam 2013 #(noch kein Titel) Scouting for Trolls (Noch nicht erschienen)